Safe in my Arms
by EvanescenceChick19
Summary: Sequel to That will never happen, not very good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1: 4 Years Later

**I would llike people to know that i do not own any of these character's mentioned for now but i will let u know who I do own when i get to that point.**

4 years after Sydney and Alex were kidnapped and a month after Maria was born everything was going great. Sydney was given some time off to take care of Maria and Alex asked to work part time off to help. Gage was very pleased that he was a father and a husband to two beautiful girls in his life. Walker and Trivette were happy for Gage and Sydney because they new they would be together after the thanksgiving dance that Alex made everybody dance to at CDS bar and grill.

At Sydney and Gages house Sydney was fixing dinner and Alex was helping with Maria.

"Sydney she is an angel and a beautiful one at that."

"Thank you for all your help Alex you've been so much help while I was resting."

"Well it was my pleasure. So what are you going to do for her birthday in two days?"

"Well we were hoping if it was alright with you and Walker if she could spend the day with Angela at the center since they act like sisters."

"That's fine with me and I'm sure Walker wouldn't mind at all."

"Thanks Alex I think Maria will love it. Anyways how is Angela doing at the hope center?"

"She is doing great."

Before Sydney could ask anymore questions Gage walks in the house and greets Sydney with a kiss and gives Alex a hug and takes his daughter a gives her a kiss on the forehead.

"So how was work?" Sydney asked with a curious tone.

"The usual." Gage said with a smirk on his face.

"Gage I have not been to work for a long time so I practically forgot what the usual is."

"Well we busted a drug deal and arrested Tom Michaels."

As Gage was sitting down Alex noticed a red blood stain on his shirt. Alex asked Gage what happened but he told her that he didn't want Sydney to find out that he had been hurt.

"Well I need to go pick up Angela from the center and head home to fix dinner."

"Okay Alex thank you for the help."

"No problem."

Before Alex left she whispered in Gages ear.

"You need to tell her now."

"Okay Alex."

After Alex left Gage and Sydney sat down for dinner.

"So Gage when where you going to tell me you got hurt huh." Sydney asked with a sharp tone.


	2. Chapter 2: Did He Tell

"How did you know I was hurt?"

"I saw the blood stain when you hung your jacket up."

"I was going to tell you later on tonight before bed."

"Why so late?"

"I'm not quite sure I was trying to figure out how to tell you how I got hurt."

"Okay so how did it happen?"

"When I was taken down Tom Michael's he swiped me with a broken bottle."

"Why didn't you just tell me? What did you think I was going to be mad?"

"I guess I did."

"Well I'm not because I am still a ranger and I know the danger this job comes with. Yes I will get worried sometimes because I wonder how long it will be before one of us has to raise Maria by our selves or if she will even have both of us to raise her."

"Well until that day comes lets enjoy what we have now."

"Okay, dinners ready."

Out at the Walker's ranch they where having dinner when Alex had to ask Walker a question.

"Walker, how did Gage get hurt today?"

"He got swiped with a broken bottle by a man he was arresting."

"I wonder if he told Sydney yet."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think he was planning on telling her because he told me not to say anything to her."

"He probably didn't want her to worry."

"Probably but still he should tell her because if she finds out he was hurt and he didn't tell her she might get mad . And you saw what she looks likes when she is mad at him."

"Yes I have and I hope he tells her soon."

"Me too."

Back at Sydney and Gages' home they were asleep when they heard a window shatter. Gage told Sydney to stay in the room and watch Maria.

"I'll be right back call the police."


	3. Chapter 3: Author's Note

**Unfortunately my computer got a virus and they had to erase the memory so I have to find all my stories and re type them but I will post the first story as soon as I can but bear with me for a while cause it might take some time to find it. **


End file.
